Growing Up
by stacersnape
Summary: It's not always easy dealing with a teenage daughter. Oneshot.


Summary: Harry has to deal with the trials of having a teenage daughter. Oneshot.

Harry Potter was enjoying a relaxing Saturday afternoon reading the paper while his wife was out shopping for his birthday present. Albus was out with friends, while James was sitting in his room due to being grounded for sneaking out of the house to meet up with friends, and taking a bottle of his father's firewhiskey with him when he went. Harry wasn't sure exactly what Lily was up to, but she was being quiet so he assumed she was in her room reading one of her teenage girl magazines.

Suddenly James rushed into the sitting room looking irritated. Harry looked up from his paper, waiting for his son to explain what was wrong.

"Dad, Lily's locked herself in the loo," he whined. "I have to go and she won't let me in!"

"Then use the other loo off your mother's and my bedroom," replied Harry. "This isn't a hard thing to figure out on your own, James."

"But she's always in there," whined the oldest Potter child. "I don't even understand what she could possibly be doing in there."

"She's a thirteen year old girl," said Harry, attempting to remain patient with his son. "I'm sure she's trying to figure out how to do her makeup, or how her hair looks best. Give it some time, she'll grow out of it." He was using the same explanation Ginny had given him the week earlier as to why Lily had been closing herself off in the loo recently.

James' only response was to turn irritably and leave the room. Harry sighed as he tried to find his place in the article he was reading. He continued to read for the next 20 minutes until he decided that it was a bit hot to be wearing trousers and decided to put on a pair of short pants.

As he walked past the washroom door toward the master bedroom he heard a small sniffle. Harry stopped, going back toward the loo door, he waited for any indication that his Lily was still in there. He heard the sniffle again, this time followed by a hiccup. He knocked softly on the door.

"Lily?" he asked calmly. "Are you all right in there?"

After a few seconds without a response, he knocked again.

"Lily, I know something is wrong," he said softly. "Please open the door."

A moment later the door swung open and Lily rushed out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She rushed without a word into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Harry quickly followed, taking his stand outside her bedroom door. He knocked once as a warning, then opened the door and walked into his daughter's room, shutting the door behind him.

Lily was sitting on her bed, still crying, although not completely hysterical. Harry tried to figure out mentally exactly what was wrong. Immediately he figured out the only logical reason that could have her so upset. He started to smile, then regained himself making his facial expression neutral.

"Who is he?" asked Harry walking over and sitting next to Lily on the bed. She didn't respond. "Lily?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked at him with red eyes.

"Who's the boy you're crying over?" asked Harry, somewhat proud of himself for figuring out what was wrong.

"There is no boy," she replied. Harry was suddenly confused, he had been very confident he knew what was wrong.

"All right," said Harry calmly. "Why are you so upset?"

"You wouldn't understand," mumbled Lily as she wiped at her nose with her hand.

"Lily, I was young once," said Harry as he put a hand on her back. "I remember what it was like having trouble with relationships, not knowing what to say when you like someone, disagreements with friends. I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Of course there is," he said patiently.

"No there isn't!" cried Lily. "I started my period!"

"Oh," replied Harry quietly, suddenly realizing that he truly couldn't do anything about that. "Well that's completely normal, happens to all girls in fact. You see, once a month an egg is released, and if the egg doesn't get fertilized-"

"Dad!" screamed Lily, giving him a shocked look. "I know how it works. Mum's already talked to me all about it."

"That's good," said Harry feeling somewhat relieved. "So then you know how to use the, um, feminine products then."

"Yes, I'm wearing a pad," she said plainly.

"Any problems?" he asked, secretly hoping that there wouldn't be.

"Well, my stomach kind of hurts," replied Lily.

"Ah, I know what we can do," said Harry, patting her knee and standing up. "I'll be right back."

He left the room, leaving Lily wondering what in the world her father could possibly know about how to help her. A few minutes later Harry came back smiling. He was holding a medicine bottle and a hot water bottle in one hand and a glass of apple juice in the other.

"Your mom takes these," he said holding up the pill bottle. He handed the glass of juice to Lily and started reading the instructions. "It says here you should take two of these."

He opened the bottle and handed her two capsules, which she took immediately, washing them down with the cool beverage.

"I got you the hot water bottle too," he explained as he handed it to her. "It always seems to help your mum. You just kind of lay back and let it rest on your stomach."

Lily nodded as she set the glass on her nightstand.

"Anything else you might need?" he asked.

"No," replied Lily. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome," said Harry, walking over and bending to hug his daughter. He kissed her forehead. "If you need anything I'll be in the sitting room."

As he walked downstairs Harry heard the door open, Ginny was coming in with shopping bags. She looked frazzled.

"It was a nightmare at the shops today, people everywhere," she said walking over and kissing her husband. "How was your day?"

"Lily got her period," replied Harry bluntly.

"Are you serious?" asked Lily, a look of panic washed over her face. "She's probably upset, I'll go up and talk to her."

"I already did," explained Harry. "She's fine. I gave her the hot water bottle and some of those pills you always take. I think she probably just wants to be alone now."

"Sounds like you have everything under control," she said with an impressed look on her face.

Almost instantly a loud bang came from the bedroom that belonged to James. Harry turned and started to walk into the sitting room.

"I nominate you to handle that one,' called Harry, still walking back to his chair.


End file.
